leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oranguru's place
Oranguru's place (Japanese: ヤレユータンのお 's place) is an -exclusive location in the Alola region. It is found in a forest near Hau'oli City on Melemele Island. It is run by an who supplies drinks to customers and listens to them as they vent any problems that they have and helps resolve any issues. In addition to Oranguru, a and help provide lighting, whilst a provides heat to cook food and drink. History garden, as seen in A Recipe for Success!]] In the past, Abe got lost in the forest and injured himself in a fall. He was found by Oranguru, who took him to its café in the forest and provided him with drinks. This helped give Abe an idea for what would become Aina's Kitchen. In the meantime, word spread of Oranguru and a café was built in the forest. In Mallow and the Forest Teacher!, Abe's daughter ran away from home after having a disagreement with him. Like her father before her, she tripped and injured her knee. Oranguru found her and took her in to his café and supplied her with drinks. As she drank, she poured her heart out about her problems with Abe as Oranguru listened. They were soon interrupted by a noise outside and found out that had captured Mallow's Steenee. Oranguru helped save Steenee as arrived to exchange supplies before leaving with Team Rocket. Soon after, Abe arrived with , who had been searching for her. With encouragement from Oranguru, Abe and Mallow settled their differences. Later, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny visited Oranguru's place for a drink. Oranguru's place briefly appeared in Now You See Them, Now You Don't!, when Mallow and found themselves ed there by . In Acting True to Form!, visited the café, feeling dejected after being replaced by an . Oranguru provided Meowth with comfort and drinks before Meowth left, having come up with a plan to solve his dilemma. In Filling the Light with Darkness!, Oranguru's place found itself busy with customers who were tired and without motivation due to the effects of a . In Securing the Future!, at the café, Oranguru and its customers joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . In A Recipe for Success!, Team Rocket was at the café having drinks when Bewear showed up and took Jessie and James back to its , leaving Meowth behind. Soon after, Mallow visited Oranguru's place to receive ingredients for Aina's Kitchen. Mallow soon ended up assisting Oranguru with serving customers. One such customer was , who tasked Mallow with serving food to it. Mallow accepted the challenge and provided Tapu Koko with a burger made with Poni Island radish. Tapu Koko accepted the meal and rewarded Mallow with a Grassium Z after secretly observing her serving the meal to Pokémon one by one. Seeing this, Oranguru provided Mallow with a Z-Ring. Pokémon living at Oranguru's place Pokémon seen at Oranguru's place ---- Category:Restaurants